


The Kings, Brothers and Boys

by d7b7



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Gellert Grindelwald, Incest, M/M, Manipulation, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d7b7/pseuds/d7b7
Summary: “你与生俱来的力量只够让你来到这，接下来你得自己赢得资格。到了那个时候，也只有到那个时候，我才会允许你。”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 并没有想好要写啥，但是想吃3P，于是挥刀割肉……

1927年，巴黎集会结束不久。

纽蒙迦德的城堡里，格林德沃给了克雷登斯一根魔杖和一个新名字，保证他们会一起重塑世界，名垂青史。如果此前克雷登斯还对自己是否做了正确的决定有所怀疑，那么从那刻开始他便认准了这个人。

格林德沃踌躇满志，纵然心心念念要置于死地的纽特•斯卡曼德侥幸逃脱，集会本身仍然获得了巨大的成功。他的理念和魔法部的恶行传遍魔法世界，越来越多的纯血家族宣布站在他的旗下，前来投靠的巫师从第一天起便络绎不绝。这片喜人的开局中，文达首先发现了异常。

“你的项链呢？”

格林德沃端起酒杯浅啜。“被斯卡曼德的老鼠偷走了。”

围坐在长餐桌边，文达、阿伯内西、卡罗、内格尔，克拉夫特面面相视，只有克雷登斯和奎妮满头雾水。

“斯卡曼德偷到项链和逃脱都是计划好的？”

“当然不。”格林德沃大方地承认，“我发现了斯卡曼德的小老鼠，不过没算到莱斯特兰奇家的姑娘那么执迷不悟。”他满脸惋惜，仿佛已经忘了被丽塔•莱斯特兰奇打碎的骷髅法器，以及差点因此火烧巴黎的事。

“斯卡曼德在霍格沃茨。接下来怎么办？”阿伯内西罕见地发出质疑，也令克雷登斯愈发好奇。“这可是性命攸关的东西。”

“我需要你来提醒？”格林德沃的声音很轻柔，与之截然相反的肃杀气息却顿时充斥整个房间，压迫得众人低头噤声。只有克雷登斯仍着迷地盯着他，为那强大的气场陶醉不已。

像是感觉到他的视线，格林德沃转头看向他，脸色稍霁。“我的项链，确切地说是吊坠，知道它存在的人已经不少了，说来话长，目前你只需要记住它由我和阿不思•邓布利多的血盟结成。只要有它在，邓布利多便无法对抗我，可惜我也同样受到制约。这就是为什么他们把他称为我‘最大的敌人’。斯卡曼德和他的同伙已抵达霍格沃茨，它迟早会被转交给邓布利多。”

他接下来的话不光是说给克雷登斯听的。“——不用担心，邓布利多是个懦夫，这点没有人比我更清楚。他在霍格沃茨躲了二十八年，他没有胆量来见我。”

“如果血盟被破坏会怎么样？”克雷登斯忍不住问，他不清楚血盟的原理，但这两个字让他非常不舒服，而且无法互相对抗听起来太笼统含糊了。不能杀死对方，还是连出招都办不到？

某种情绪在格林德沃眼中闪过，他仍看着克雷登斯，视线却穿过他定在某个遥远的地方。不到一眨眼的功夫，他又恢复了成竹于胸的模样。要不是克雷登斯就坐在他左手边的次席，目光始终胶着在他的脸上，也会跟其他人一样错过那瞬间的动摇。

“斯卡曼德不会擅自破坏由他师长缔结的血盟。至于邓布利多，他也不会，暂时不，在他下决心之前……”格林德沃轻抚克雷登斯的颈侧，勾起嘴角。“你，我的男孩，你会替我把项链和他的魔杖带回来。”

血液涌上克雷登斯的脸颊，被碰触的地方火烧一样。他嘴里咬着诱饵，心里亮如明镜。说什么一起名留青史，格林德沃想要的不过是个听话的刽子手。他不在乎。格林德沃把追随者称为“圣徒”，只有克雷登斯是独一无二的“他的男孩”。他想告诉格林德沃——他会不计一切代价为他办到，可是言语从来不是克雷登斯的强项，他人生中最关键的几个时刻它无一例外地抛弃了他。“我、我，是，先生。”

格林德沃被逗乐了，眼睛里的恶意触目惊心。“慢慢说话，男孩。我要告诉你几次？你的先生不存在。叫我的名字，格——林德沃。”

“格林德沃。”

“好多了。”他推开椅子，对也跟着起身的众人摆手。“坐下。好好享用晚餐，别浪费奎妮的心意。”

话虽这么说，他自己盘子里的食物却几乎没动。大衣从衣架上飘过来盖在他的肩头，克雷登斯不是第一次怀疑他特别怕冷了。纽蒙迦德的室内总是保持在过于暖和的温度，大家都习惯了只穿衬衣和背心，女士们则一袭长裙了事，只有城堡的主人还裹得密不透风。

出门前格林德沃对奎妮摇了摇头，奎妮放下捂住嘴的手挤出笑容。这是什么意思？克雷登斯不明白。他没有问，因为显然他不被允许知道。

接下来的一段时间，格林德沃隐居似的半步不离纽蒙迦德。圣徒们进进出出，带着他的计划和使命奔赴各地。通过文达和阿伯内西，克雷登斯对血盟有了个大致的概念，这让他愈发奇怪，因为格林德沃并不急着夺回血盟，也不担心会被敌人破坏。他几次提出前往霍格沃茨刺杀邓布利多，都被否决了。

“邓布利多是个非常危险的人。”格林德沃站在又一次被他打碎的落地窗前远眺，衣摆随风翻飞。“我花了那么多心血才得到你，我的男孩。没有万全准备，我不许你去送死。”

他心脏狂跳。“你……你跟他交过手吗？”

“一次，很多年前了。”

“你没能杀掉他？”

话一出口，克雷登斯就知道自己说了蠢话。好在格林德沃没有被冒犯，只是轻描淡写地回答道：“我试过。”

他回到克雷登思身旁，扣住他的手腕，拇指有意无意摩挲那里的皮肤。克雷登斯只觉得脑袋里轰的一下，魔杖差点脱手。格林德沃一定看出来了，但没有点破，非但没有点破，还用另一只手从身后抱住了他。

格林德沃的手指冰冷，涌向克雷登斯的魔法却是炙热的。它们在他的皮肤上激荡，钻进去，爱抚他的血肉，与另一种热意汇聚翻涌，让他在寒风里满头大汗全身颤抖。

“你是个大男孩了。魔法、名字……现在你开始想要别的东西了。”格林德沃贴着他的颈背低笑，温热的吐息顺脊椎往下。言语再一次抛弃了克雷登斯。

“求你……”

格林德沃的手顺着他的手腕往前，引导他将魔杖对准窗户上的窟窿。“ _Reparo_ _。_ ”

魔法窜过他的手臂，从杖尖激射。他双腿发软，老二戳着裤裆快要爆炸了。格林德沃松开手臂，任由他倒坐在地上。窗玻璃已恢复如初，克雷登斯却开始发冷。他下意识地想要抱住那个人的腿，被毫不留情地躲开了。“求你……”

“求我？你知道你在求什么吗？你有什么资格求我给予连你自己也知道不配拥有的东西？”

克雷登斯的声音卡在了喉咙里。

格林德沃背靠门板，双手插进大衣口袋。“我没有时间听小孩子的胡话。用你的脑子想清楚，用你的嘴巴说出来。你在巴黎不就做得挺好？但你在我这里求不到任何东西，男孩，你与生俱来的力量只够让你来到这，接下来你得自己赢得资格。到了那个时候，也只有到那个时候，我才会允许你。”

说罢，他用脚后跟顶开门，头也不回地离开了。

克雷登斯被晾了将近一周。他把几乎所有时间花在了练习上，这让他的力量突飞猛进，但不足以让他晚上累得倒头就睡。

尽管不擅用言语表达，但他很清楚自己想要什么，至少是他的身体想要什么。从一年前格林德沃戴着张伪装的面具治愈他的伤口，又撕裂他无望的生活起，渴望便从未真正停止，而现在他的想象有了必须的素材。

没有一天他不告诉自己停止，多无药可救的人才会两次踏进同一个陷阱？然而没有一个晚上他不曾在黑暗中摸索，想象那是格林德沃的手，灵巧、优雅、致命，既能像指挥乐队般泼洒咒火噬骨蚀心，也能像演奏乐器般拨弄抚慰诱人神魂颠倒。这没用。克雷登斯的手指太长关节太粗，指甲修饰得不够齐整，掌心布满热汗。

他冲得越猛，想象便退得越快，独留他在浪尖，只能用自己的血肉泄愤。格林德沃明明给了机会。他为什么就不能聪明点呢，为什么不能像其他人那样总是知道该说什么呢？弄脏床单时，他已分不清是因为快感还是疼痛。被单下的空气被呼吸熏染得潮热湿润，依稀间似乎又感觉到了喷洒在脖子上的吐息，那几乎像是温柔的了。

他虚脱地陷进床垫，随着它往下往下沉入无底坑。短暂的释放带不来满足，反而让心里的空洞更大更深，有野兽在里面喷着响鼻踢土，它尝到了诱饵上的甜头，随着力量的急速增强，欲望也开始膨胀。

格林德沃说得没错，魔法和名字后，他愈发渴望曾经遥不可及的东西。不在乎只是自欺欺人的蠢话，他非但没有不在乎，反而比以往任何时候更深陷其中。

第六天，克雷登斯炸掉了整间休息室，并在临渊的城堡对面制造了一场小型雪崩。

骚动停歇时，残墙后露出文达·罗西尔精致的脸孔。“说真的。昨天的落石差点砸死两个新来的，倒不是有多可惜。”她指了指只剩下一小片的天花板，“不过，你要是不知道他的房间在哪儿，我可以给个提示——他喜欢高处，越高越好。”

“我知道。他还不想见我。”

不行，他告诉野兽，上楼没用。他们都在巴黎见过格林德沃的力量，强取既是亵渎也是不切实际的幻想。他绝不能搞砸最后一次机会，格林德沃的规则很简单：赢得接近他的资格。这也是唯一的办法。

“你觉得他会回心转意？”

克雷登斯小心地收好魔杖。“我觉得，比起高处他更喜欢力量，越大越好。”

印象中文达第一次正眼看他。“有人刚跟我说了句话，‘小心沉默的人’。我拭目以待。”她提起裙摆跨过地上的残骸，像是想起了什么，又说，“另一个提示，这座城堡算是他的得意之作。”

第八天，克雷登斯打开窗户，将魔杖对准远处的山尖。它在之前的训练中已伤痕累累，今天的目标是将之彻底摧毁。

山石屈服于他的力量开裂崩溃，巨大的石块滚落悬崖，轰隆声不绝于耳。克雷登斯不知道施法持续了多久，他的手臂开始酸痛发抖，不得不用两只手握住魔杖咬牙支撑。那头野兽在体内觉醒以来，他第一次真正地从肉体上感到疲劳。城堡的围墙边不知何时聚集了一大群人，有些忙着张起护罩阻挡飞溅的碎石和尘埃，有些抬头向他的方向张望，没有人试图阻止，格林德沃一定命令过不准插手。

他精神大振，努力果然都被那个人看在眼里。就在这时，身后传来敲门声，并不多响亮，却如金石之音。

“够了。”格林德沃靠在敞开的门边，左手还保持着屈指敲门的动作。

他弯下腰撑住膝盖喘气，额头上汗如雨下，喉咙又干又痛。“我能行。”

“你在伤害自己。你属于我，男孩。我允许你了吗？”格林德沃的语气很严厉，但眼睛闪闪发亮。克雷登斯对此并不陌生，他在纽约释放默默然时就见过这种光芒。

他摇头。

“说话。”

“……没有。”

“需要我给你更多时间想清楚？”

“不！”他慌忙追上前，迎视着格林德沃的眼睛，从喉咙里一个字一个字挤出声音，“你没有允许我。”

终于，格林德沃的嘴角又往上扬，侧头张望被克雷登斯挡住的山峰。“文达有没有说总部设在这的原因之一是这片风景？”

克雷登斯偷瞥被炸掉近一半，变得奇形怪状的山头，突然有些心虚。“她没有。”

“没关系，就当是个纪念吧。不过，不能让你把这周围的好景色都炸了是不是？”格林德沃招手，“跟我来。”

他没有带克雷登斯向上，而是往下来到塔外。

穿过广场和花园时，许多人向他们致意，不光是对格林德沃，也是对克雷登斯。他们膜拜前者，看向后者的眼神则像看到了一个奇迹。

“我告诉过你，我预见你站在我身旁。昂起你的头来，男孩。”有生以来第一次，克雷登斯身处人群却不感到紧张，他比他们优秀，他在格林德沃的眼里远比他们重要得多。兴奋在他的皮肤下流窜，格林德沃搭在他后腰上的手更是火上浇油。

他们停在城堡最里侧的一座塔楼前，它与城堡的其他部分不同由纯黑色的石头砌成，没有窗户，周围也不见半个人影。

“进来，我为你准备很久了。”

克雷登斯不知道怎么形容塔内的景象。一开始他只能看到一片漆黑，慢慢地周围亮起血色的光芒，借助光芒他发现他们身处一个足有二三十米高的巨大空间内，某种黑色物质遮天蔽地，如潮水般翻腾汹涌，带动其内部的血光流转闪烁，使整个空间虚虚实实，忽明忽暗，看不到尽头，那莫可名状的恐怖和深邃让人仿佛置身人间与地狱的交叉口。他被眼前超乎想象的一幕深深震撼了，体内的野兽欣喜若狂。

格林德沃可能误解了他的迟疑，半搂半抱将他带到场中央。“外面的人无视你，贬低你，害怕你，现在又开始崇拜你，但没有人——如我——了解真正的你。释放它。”

克雷登斯抽出魔杖，却被按住了手。

“魔杖能帮助集中魔力和瞄准，对普通的魔法来说也有加强的作用。你刚来时确实需要它。”格林德沃边引导他将魔杖插回裤兜，边说。他们贴得太近了，格林德沃的脑袋几乎靠在他胸膛上，只需要一伸手就能拥进怀中。“但对于最纯粹的力量，这不过是另一道枷锁。释放它，你在我面前不需要克制力量。”

没有人对克雷登斯说过这样的话，没有人既接受他又能承受它。他将全部的力量释放，任默默然挟裹黑色的风暴吞没整个空间。格林德沃如此强大，克雷登斯不需要害怕伤到他，只需要用每一颗微粒记住他脸上不加掩饰的赞叹和喜悦。

那些黑色物质没有像克雷登斯过去遇到的平面和空间那样试图妨碍、阻挡或束缚他，他轻易进入它们，征服它们，吸收它们，向上、向下，向无限的深邃延展扩张。没有一片黑暗无法触及，没有一道缝隙无法侵入。这，便是他的王国。

“我的男孩。”

格林德沃张开手臂，如同那时于巴黎的咒火中呼唤他，他的眼睛在血光映照下似有火焰燃烧，黑瞳是地狱硫磺的火湖，银瞳里是神降落人间的天罚。蓝色的冰焰自地底窜出爆燃狂嚣，但它们没有带来灼烧的痛楚，它们代替主人拥抱黑暗。

默默然无声地咆哮，没有人拥抱过它，没有人曾与它共舞。如果它会哭，深渊里也要流淌黑河。

**_主人。我们的。_ **

黑暗里没有光，但燃烧的火仍照亮黑暗。克雷登斯会为他的国王做任何事，他不想克制的也不只是默默然和力量，为国王除去最大的敌人取回血盟只是一个开始。

然而。

阿不思•邓布利多甚至没有给他开始的机会。

克雷登斯住进纽蒙迦德城堡不到两个月，这个格林德沃口中绝没有胆量来见他的人，独自踏进城堡主塔，如入无人之境。

当时他们都在侧厅用茶点，阿伯内西刚介绍完安东尼奥二世，接着他第一百零一次提起了可怜的安东尼奥一世——它如何参与纽约逃狱咬得那些傲罗吱吱怪叫，如何被格林德沃抱起后忘乎所以地撒娇亲热，结果被从百丈高空一丢了事。大家都在笑，除了奎妮和克雷登斯，走进大门的陌生人吸引了后者的注意。“那是谁？”

“邓布利多！”

不知道谁先喊了第一声，六道闪光，门厅里突然塞满了人，六根魔杖对准不速之客。

克雷登斯跟上去，站在外圈伺机而动。邓布利多与听说的或想象的都不一样，他穿着合身的正装，步伐坚定，自带一种沉静从容的气势，不显山露水，但又叫人一见便知道这是个不容忽视的人物，只有他的眼袋和眼睛里满布的血丝透露着与表象不符的讯息。

“早上好，各位。”

恶战一触即发，邓布利多居然摘下帽子不慌不忙地打起了招呼。他看一眼女士们，反手带上门，挡住外面扑进来的寒风。“抱歉。”

一时之间气氛怪异无比。他们你看我，我看你，都没料到敌人的反应。邓布利多好脾气地笑了笑，仿佛他才是此地的主人。“盖勒特在家吗？我得跟他谈谈。”

他凭什么这样称呼格林德沃？克雷登斯推开挡路的卡罗，默默然沿着手臂浮现。

“你一定就是那个默然者。”

克雷登斯没有理会。其他人忌惮邓布利多的实力，他可不怕。格林德沃要这个人死，这个人就必须死。这么近的距离，血肉之躯不可能抵挡得住。

“住手！”

他僵住了，认出是格林德沃的声音，默默然困惑地没入皮肤，凝聚的力量随之涣散。

楼梯拐弯处，格林德沃倚着扶手俯视他们，嘴唇紧抿，脸上一片空白。“真是稀客，邓布利多。”

所有的眼睛又回到门口。克雷登斯吃了一惊，不到几秒钟功夫邓布利多像变了个人，仿佛格林德沃只用一句问候便敲碎了他的外壳，他看起来满目沧桑、精疲力尽，被无形的负担压垮了肩膀，更像个尝尽折磨与悔恨的囚犯，哪还有外人口中“唯一能与黑魔王匹敌的巫师”的样子。不过，他的步子仍然迈得很大，当所有人都看着他时，他却只看着格林德沃——那个显而易见是他痛苦源头的人——前进。

克雷登斯插上前用身体阻挡，文达拉住他。

“这不是你能插手的。”

他才发现其他人都已收起了魔杖，神情各异。为什么？他又看向敌人，终于在对方的眼睛里找到了遗漏的线索。

邓布利多的眼睛里不光有血丝和痛苦，表层下还纠缠着别的情绪，克雷登斯在许多圣徒眼里见过，也在每天早上对着镜子穿戴洗漱时见过。某种黑暗的快意击中了他。爱欲，渴望——为了这样那样的目的，格林德沃会刻意滋养它们，给予适当的安抚和鼓励，但他不需要这些感情。国王爱的是力量，是站在顶端的权力，是“更伟大的利益”，他们最终能得到多少回应都取决于贡献和功劳。资格，他说得很清楚。

“站住。”克雷登斯再次警告道。

眼前一花，邓布利多已到了他的身后。这个人甚至不屑于与他交锋。紧接着，另一个领悟打懵了他。邓布利多有一件其他人没有的东西，用其和格林德沃的血缔结的盟约。他们无法对抗彼此，邓布利多也因此成了格林德沃至今未能扫除的障碍，这份关系不是单方面的……

他的脑袋一片混乱，又被拉开两步，隐约听到奎妮说了句“这不是你的错，奥睿利乌斯”。他怔了下，才反应过来奥睿利乌斯是指他。

格林德沃的声音从似乎很遥远的地方传来。“你还来干什么？”

邓布利多已经走到了楼梯口，从口袋里掏出一件东西放在掌心上。位于他的侧后方，克雷登斯勉强分辨出是串银色的链子，链子中间的挂坠似乎也被银色花纹包裹着，里头偶尔闪过红色微光。他和格林德沃的血盟。

“是不是真的？”邓布利多问。

“你心知肚明。”格林德沃的脸上仍然一片空白，最细微的纹路也被刻意展平了，嘴里说着克雷登斯听不懂的话，“我的问题没变，事已至此，你还来干什么？”

“……我还来干什么？”

短暂的静默后，邓布利多用力一震拿血盟的手爆发了。“我来干什么？你以为——你以为我发现以后不会来？！”前一秒他几近咆哮，下一秒他被抽空了力气，“你为什么不早点告诉我？”

“覆水难收。早点知道又怎样？”

“我——”

“如果早点知道，你会跟我一起走？离开霍格沃茨加入我？跟我一起奔走世界招兵买马？不会派纽特·斯卡曼德来搅局？还是——”冷笑。“会替我杀掉那些蠢货拿下巴黎？”

邓布利多的手在半空中颤抖。

“你不能再待下去了，亲爱的。”

文达的低语吸引了克雷登斯的注意，她身旁的奎妮看起来快哭了。“到底怎么回事？”

“我不知道。他们的大脑封闭术太高超，我什么也读不到，但是……他们的感情太强烈了，我挡不住它们。爱。怨恨。”奎妮捧住头，露出痛苦的表情，“他、他很害怕。”

克雷登斯看了眼还在对峙的两人，他们没有发现这边的动静，眼睛里只有对方。他咬牙。“邓布利多应该害怕，他别想活着离开这儿。”

“不是他。”

没等克雷登斯再问，文达已搀扶着奎妮幻影移形。接着离开的是卡罗、内格尔和克拉夫特。阿伯内西徘徊片刻，叹口气抱起安东尼奥二世也走了。

他只好又回头，自己寻找答案。

邓布利多的气场再次改变了，他挺起了腰背，肩膀平直，似乎一下子高大了许多，手稳稳地托着血盟，向格林德沃所站的高处伸出。克雷登斯看不到他的脸，但瞎子也能感觉到从他身上散发的决心和意志，仿佛全天下的问题都会在他面前迎刃而解，没有人能跟格林德沃相提并论，但他身上确实也有一种让人移不开眼的特质。

“我来了，不是吗？”

沉默像一块巨石压得人喘不过气，然后它随着格林德沃脸上的面具碎裂了。“一个半月。”

“我不像你，说走就走。”

邓布利多的话算不上出奇，语气里也没有指责的意味，格林德沃却像被抽了一巴掌。“我……我……”

克雷登斯简直不敢相信自己的眼睛和耳朵。格林德沃那么擅长用语言笼络蛊惑，竟然被一句简简单单的话说得词穷，情势瞬间倒转，他看起来一下子年轻了几十岁，那么的惊慌，那么的脆弱，目光闪烁，宛如惊弓之鸟。

他们的视线跨过半个前厅短暂地交汇，格林德沃瞪大眼睛，咬住嘴唇，似乎终于记起房间里还有其他人。邓布利多顺着他的视线回头，向克雷登斯微笑致意。

克雷登斯只觉得毛骨悚然。这男人到底有什么毛病？邓布利多已走上楼梯，在离拐弯处不到一阶的地方驻足，将血盟塞进格林德沃手里，帮对方收拢手指。然后他又看了眼克雷登斯，双手捧住格林德沃的拳头放到嘴边，亲吻指节。

这个杂种。

“多严重？”再一次，邓布利多说着克雷登斯听不懂的话。

不过这句话似乎终于惊醒了格林德沃，他没有回答，目光在克雷登斯和邓布利多之间游移，他当然捕捉到了他们之间的你来我往。慢慢地笑容爬上他的嘴角，国王归位。他开始往后退，眼睛勾着克雷登斯朝前，手牵引邓布利多向上。

克雷登斯的腿像是有了自己的意识。他跟到拐口时，格林德沃和邓布利多也已到了二楼。格林德沃最后看了他一眼，收回视线，拽住邓布利多的领带将人拉进。

“你为什么不亲自检查一下呢，”他吻着那个杂种的嘴角呢喃，“阿不思。”

克雷登斯呆立在原地，听着他们的脚步声一圈一圈，往上再往上。塔楼那么高，他们根本没必要用脚走上去……默默然在皮肤下不安地蠕动、催促。那天晚上邓布利多在格林德沃位于塔顶的套间里过了夜，之后只要他在纽蒙迦德便也是如此。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虽然第二章完了，但其实……还是没想好要写什么  
> 走向随时受看到的设定集、剧本、采访和突发脑洞影响……

克雷登斯做了个梦，梦里他站在一片绿油油的田野边，望着半山坡上的白房子。房子的门廊站着两个人。醒来时他只记得他们一个有长长的金发，一个是黑色的短发，应该是对年轻夫妇。

整个白天他没有离开自己的房间，格林德沃也没有召见他。这也许是件好事。知道对方只是利用是一回事，咬着精心准备的诱饵被牵引是一回事，当面看到一切都可以被轻易抛弃践踏则完全不同。格林德沃制订了规则，然而他和邓布利多既没有把规则放在眼里，也不需要遵守。从头到尾，只有克雷登斯一厢情愿地深信不疑。

多么讽刺。他在窗前远眺那座奇形怪状的山头，跟他一样的丑陋孤独。一次、一次、又一次，格林德沃满口谎言，他真以为可以反反复复玩弄他人而不承担后果吗？有个恶毒的声音在克雷登斯的脑袋里回答：他可以，因为你总是乖乖就范，甘愿被他牵着鼻子走。

克雷登斯沿着墙慢慢滑坐到地上，他的痛苦比第一次发现被格林德沃利用时更甚，可奇怪的是，这次的伤痛下没有怨恨，也没有紧随而来的对那个人的暴怒，默默然没有像过去那样冲破他的皮肤夺取控制权，藉由大肆破坏和杀戮宣泄怒火。将近两个月虚妄的希望，不但剥掉了他用来保护自己的厚茧，把他从怪物变成了这么个软弱可悲的怪物，连体内的黑暗力量也选择了向伤他们最深的人臣服。

卧室突然狭小得让人窒息又空旷无比，格林德沃给他的套间奢华舒适，食物取之不尽，炉火终日高燃，塞满各种他叫不出名字的布料、木头、石材和金属，比第二萨勒姆的整层楼还宽敞。与纳吉尼躲在废墟里取暖过夜的情景，遥远得仿佛是上辈子了，要不是有次晚餐闲聊中听说纳吉尼也去了霍格沃茨，他甚至没有想起过她的生死。

是啊，就像巴黎集会时，他眼里只看得到格林德沃，当所有人因他吐出的可怕预视震惊、恐惧、愤怒或悲悯时，克雷登斯却对惨绝人寰的战争景象毫无感触，他在意的只有那两片微微撅起的嘴唇，还有来自它们主人的召唤。

他回不去了，他与世界仅有的那点联系和共情在遇到格林德沃后的一年间被彻底斩断了。格林德沃取而代之，成为了全部的和唯一的中心。可是现在……他用手臂抱住膝盖，格林德沃本来需要他绕过血盟铲除邓布利多，可是现在计划变了，如果格林德沃不再想要邓布利多的命，那么克雷登斯也就失去了仅有的价值。

再一次，要被抛弃了吗？被留在黑暗里，只剩下一小片几乎连意识也无法凝聚的残余？

**_不！_ **

默默然无声地尖啸。然后他意识到，这就是他们的底线。格林德沃着意毁灭了他心中的道，放进欲望和执念，他亲手养育了一头恶魔，就要知道不可把它摔在地上撇下，那恶魔若怕极了是连主人也吞吃的。

天黑后，克雷登斯换上干净衣裳来到餐厅。其他人已经在用餐了，格林德沃不在，奎妮也不见人影。他低声打个招呼在老位子落座，开始等待。

格林德沃有一个不成文的规矩或者说习惯，只要他在纽蒙迦德，晚餐时间便必然出现。他时常晚到或早退，可是从不缺席，和他的心腹们围坐在长餐桌边，组成一个怪异的家庭。成员们各有各的鬼胎，但一天结束时又总会围绕着他齐聚一堂。

不过今晚餐桌上的气氛有些压抑，每个人似乎都有心事，又默契地绝口不提昨晚。也许他们也和他一样，不明白格林德沃到底在想什么——

他说过知道血盟被偷，他本以为稍后就能杀掉纽特将之取回，要不是莉塔插手，那对他而言不过是个助兴的小游戏。但是，对于血盟这么重要的东西，打一开始他就不该故意让它涉险不是吗？

他说邓布利多绝没有胆量来见他，结果对方不但来了，还带着控诉——我不像你，说走就走。是格林德沃先离开的吗？离开了哪儿？什么时候？而格林德沃的反应……不，那不是格林德沃，他们或许有一样的名字、脸孔和声音，但那个站在楼梯上惊慌失措的人不是克雷登斯的国王，他更像个被长久关在那具身体里的年轻人，过着恐惧、暗无天日的日子，不管邓布利多的话触动了什么，使他短暂地逃出了桎梏。

还有那些莫名其妙的对话，越思索越叫人困惑，只有一点是可以确定的——血盟是关键。所有听不懂的话，看不懂的反应都与它息息相关。

“那么，”克拉夫特突然打破沉默，“那个邓布利多算是……我们自己人了？”

“他是个混血。”卡罗白眼，放下餐具，装模作样地向克雷登斯关照。“没有冒犯你的意思，奥睿利乌斯。”

这个怪异的家庭里，克雷登斯最反感的人就是她。他只在对方干瘪僵硬的脸上见过一次笑容，她在广场上对混入古堡的奸细公开处刑的时候。她身上时常有种与他的养母玛丽·卢极其相似的气质。

卡罗又说：“我更在意阿不思·邓布利多怎么进来的。这栋楼遍布他亲自设下的防护咒，邓布利多居然没有触发任何警报。没人跟我一样担忧？”

“担忧？”突然，格林德沃用幻影显形出现在餐桌主位旁。

所有人反射性地正襟危坐。卡罗张开嘴，半天没说出话。克雷登斯听到了好几道抽气声，以阿伯内西的最突出。

他们那总是里三层外三层把自己裹得严严实实的国王，此时此刻只套着一件松松垮垮的深色衬衫。他的脖子上挂着血盟，没有戴领巾，吻痕遍布裸露的皮肤，青青紫紫爬过锁骨没入散开的领口。

另外，也许是没有穿大衣的缘故，也或许是眼角的倦容，格林德沃在通明的灯火照耀下显得比以往更加苍白削瘦，也愈发衬出他的嘴唇红艳肿胀得不自然。

几乎同时，克雷登斯嗅到了从他身上散发的气味。先是欲盖弥彰似的洗过澡后特有的清香，但他没有洗干净。一丝咸腥的、酸腐的气味钻进克雷登斯的鼻子。

他对这种气味不陌生，在自渎后的被褥间闻到过，也曾经在些不入流的小酒馆后门或阴暗的巷子里闻到过。疏忽大意和格林德沃可扯不上关系，也许他只是太匆忙了，毕竟好不容易才从邓布利多的身下挤出点时间来见他的男孩和圣徒，也许是因为污浊在他够不着的地方，也许是他洗完澡后又新沾上的；也有可能，以上皆是。

餐叉化成一小撮黑灰落到克雷登斯的盘子旁。他放开手抖落残余的颗粒，握紧拳头。

“卡罗？”格林德沃皱眉，强忍不耐。他迟迟没有坐下，握着椅背拿它当支撑。他的声音沙哑得仿佛被车轮碾过，就像是整整叫了一天的床，这很有可能也是事实。

“我们在说您的安全问题。”

格林德沃点头，立刻明白了她的意思。“这个稍后谈。奎妮呢？”

“在她房里待着，说是没胃口。”文达回答道。

格林德沃略一思索，向她和阿伯内西勾勾手指。“跟我来。”然后他指住克雷登斯，命令道，“用完餐去休息室等我。别做傻事，男孩。”

说罢，他昂着头率先走出了餐厅。克雷登斯痴痴望着他的背影，权威像一件无形的斗篷将格林德沃包裹，他佩戴爱欲的痕迹如同佩戴勋章，尽管步履略显僵硬拖沓，他还是国王——一个被敌人彻底享用了的国王。

餐桌的另一边，阿伯内西直挺挺地跳起来追了上去，差点被椅子绊倒。文达优雅得多，用餐巾抹了抹嘴才从容起身。

经过克雷登斯时，她俯下身悄声警告道：“你听到他的话了，别做傻事。”

等他们三人都离开后，餐厅的气氛顿时一松。

“那么，”还是克拉夫特，“看来我是对的。那个邓布利多是自己人了。”

“就凭他们俩操了一整天？”克雷登斯带着一种近乎自虐的心理反问。

“哇哦！”

“年轻人，你被麻瓜污染的时间太久了！我们巫师可不这么说话。内格尔，你们俩差不多岁数，你告诉他。”

“对决，或者，用他们的魔杖深入浅出地切磋了番。你懂我的意思？”

“够了！”卡罗拍桌而起，怒气冲冲地用幻影移形消失了。

“别在意。”克拉夫特打圆场，“来自欧洲最古老血统的后裔被个混血玷污啦，这两天她受的打击够大的了。呃，没有冒犯的意思，奥睿利乌斯。不过你得承认，邓布利多……谁听说过这个家族？当然现在不一样了！你们兄弟俩都是不得了的大人物。要我说，这事儿好处多于坏处。”

没人问内格尔意见，但他显然也有话要说。

“他目前为止所有的预言都成真了，这还不够？他和任何人关起门干什么与我无关。”说到这，内格尔突然对克雷登斯挤眼，压低嗓音，“不管是操，还是被操。”

眨眼功夫，整张餐桌融化成一堆黑灰。

餐具、食物和烛台乒乒乓乓砸了一地。克拉夫特差点脸朝下摔个狗吃屎，连忙拔出魔杖熄灭被点燃的餐布。内格尔则举起魔杖摆出了防御姿势。“放松，奥睿利乌斯。只是开个玩笑。”

克雷登斯踢开椅子，从边柜旁的侧门冲了出去。

“你忘了克拉尔？这张嘴迟早给你惹大麻烦。”餐厅里，克拉夫特兀自抱怨着。

克雷登斯绕了一圈，才在会议室外的走廊里找到格林德沃。阿伯内西已经离开了，文达还在。

他不知道跟踪偷听算不算做傻事，只是想弄明白格林德沃究竟在盘算什么。怒火驱使他离开了餐厅，而希望将他带到这儿。

对本已近乎绝望的克雷登思来说，格林德沃主动表示仍愿意在他们的休息室——是的，从第一天起，那间休息室就只供他们两人使用——与他单独谈谈无疑是个好兆头。如果对整个大局和对方的计划有所了解，也许他能证明自己除了刺杀邓布利多以外，还有其他价值。

文达正抱怨着什么。“……非得我当她的保姆，还要陪她游山玩水？”

“她对你有好感，你们几个里你的大脑封闭术最强，两位女士一起出行也更方便。你在这快待足两个月了，不想出去透透风？如果我是你，我会的。”

“可我不想当保姆，也不喜欢看风景。”

她听起来像个撒娇耍赖的小女孩，与人前矜持优雅的形象判若两人。依照克雷登斯的经验，如果解释后还得不到预期的反应，格林德沃就该不耐烦了。

“别孩子气，眼光放长远点。”果然，格林德沃的语气严厉了几分，但那更像是家长责备规劝不懂事的孩子。尽管他总是用男孩称呼克雷登斯，他却从没有在他们俩之间用过这种纯长辈式的口吻。“而且，我说了游山玩水？消息很快会散播出去，三五天内你们就有可能遭到袭击。保护好她，去安全屋。我会派人暗中随行，以免意外。这是地址——”

片刻后。文达说：“傲罗？来几个我杀几个。”

“随你高兴。找个理由让她和你在安全屋住上一阵。注意保持她的好心情，必要时就说阿伯内西正把那个麻瓜带去见她。”

文达振奋了些，但依然困惑。“我们好不容易让她自愿加入了，现在又送她走？”

“她在这里没有用了。况且，她是个天生的读心者，即使周围的人再小心，她多多少少仍能接收其他人的情绪。可惜这座城堡里，尤其是这栋楼里，没有足够的爱和关怀满足她的幻想。”

“真是太不幸了。”文达捏着嗓子表示惋惜，克雷登斯几乎能想象出她白眼的样子。接着她突然笑了，“连邓布利多兄弟的爱也不够？还有可怜的阿伯内西？”

“文达。”这是一次毋庸置疑的警告。

“抱歉。”她低声咕哝。“邓布利多还在这儿，局势明朗之前我不想离您太远。”

“邓布利多？他已经走了。”

“走了？”文达惊呼，也喊出了克雷登斯的惊讶。

“我下楼前他刚走。他只是来送血盟的，觉得我还‘有救’，怕我没了它就这么死了。”

什么？！

“可是他——你没能说服他？”

“言语对阿不思·自以为无所不知·邓布利多作用有限。他的思考方式与众不同，不过加以时间、恰当的推动，一个足够分量的目标和愧疚，他会把自己说服的。他很擅长这么干。他自己踏进了这扇门，就别想再回头。”格林德沃冷笑。接着他话锋一转，语气严肃，“文达，你必须小心，你的任务不像听起来那么简单。恰恰相反，十分凶险。”

“我会办好的。”

“我知道。尽管我们的事业是为了整个魔法世界，不过你也明白，大部分人并非为看不见摸不到的理念和梦想而来，他们更关心的是私人目的是否也能够得到满足。这很正常，他们的眼界和层次仅限于此。这些人永远只配当辐辏和车辙，而真正决定方向的是坐在上面的骑手——忠诚热忱，有大智慧、愿意为我们的事业奉献的人——你，正是其中的佼佼者，也是最让我放心的一个。”

**_忠诚、智慧、奉献？_** 默默然困惑地重复。 ** _主人。我们的。不够吗？_**

“我永远忠于您和您的事业。为了更伟大的利益。”她听起来欢欣鼓舞，完全被他的话迷住了。

“为了更伟大的利益。你从没有让我失望过，我也从没有怀疑过这点。现在——回房做好准备，我会跟奎妮谈谈，我想她明天一早就该来找你了。”

文达应了声。克雷登斯听到衣袂卷起空气的轻响，是幻影移形的声音。与此同时，物体破空声从后脑勺传来。他连忙紧靠住墙，一件大衣和一根银链几乎贴着他的脸颊飞过。

他小心翼翼地探头，发现格林德沃独自站在走廊里——大衣轻轻落下包裹住他，他收起魔杖取过漂浮的银链，用两端的扣针扣住领尖。走廊尽头的古董落地钟“铛铛铛铛”的响了起来，他侧头听了会儿，向克雷登斯方向的楼梯迈步。

情急之下，克雷登斯化身默默然，渗透进背后的墙壁，心中飞过无数个问号。

格林德沃打算怎么处理同样没了用处的奎妮？他似乎想转移她，而不是弃之不顾？为什么要等奎妮、文达启程后，故意泄露她们的行踪？这对他有什么好处？

克雷登斯边思索边无声无息地向上穿透。以默默然的形态在各种物体中穿行，是他进过黑塔后获得的新能力之一，吸收塔里的物质不但数十倍强化了他和默默然，并且帮助他们行动时达到前所未有的协调，使他们真正意义上的无孔不入，也使他化身默默然时，能够清晰地观察、聆听周遭的事物，而不像过去总是被过于强烈的情绪混淆。

奎妮的套间离他的不远。到达后他如法炮制，渗透墙壁和护墙板，进入客厅的角落。奎妮就半躺在壁炉前的沙发上，一手撑头，怔怔望着跳跃的火苗。

不一会功夫，敲门声把她惊醒了。她用魔法打开门，又被走廊里的格林德沃吓了一跳。

“晚上好。”

格林德沃跨进房间，示意不用起身。“文达说你不太舒服？”

“只是没胃口。”她紧张地回答。

格林德沃踱到壁炉前，查看壁炉架上的照片——大部分是她和蒂娜以及雅各布的。“想他们了？”

她没有否认。

“我理解你的不安，奎妮。”格林德沃转身凝视她，一副感同身受的模样，“你为了选择这条路牺牲很大。可是，在这里的所见所闻让你产生了怀疑。”

她低下头，仍然没有否认。

格林德沃在她对面的沙发落座，坐上软垫的瞬间他微微拧眉。怒火又一次烧红了克雷登斯的视野，他勉强稳住差点失控的力量，听到格林德沃用饱含歉意的语气说：“我也很抱歉昨天惊吓了你，我只是……太震惊了。”

奎妮挤出笑容，虽然僵硬但至少有了软化的迹象。“你不用道歉。我最清楚每个人都有失控的时候，有时候这是好事。你的周围总是异常安静，这其实不太正——不太常见。不过……” ~~~~

格林德沃用魔法为矮桌上的空杯子斟上茶水，轻轻一推，将杯盏送进奎妮手中。“慢慢来。我看得出你有问题，问吧。”

“谢谢。”她捧起杯子浅啜，又放松了点。“我只是，我一直以为你和邓布利多——阿不思·邓布利多曾经是朋友，但经过昨天，还有……呃。”她看着格林德沃，摸自己的脖子示意。

格林德沃怔了怔，微微一笑。

“请原谅，这在女士面前太不得体了。”一根丝巾凭空出现，围住他的脖子。“你想的没错，我们曾经是恋人。我们的血盟就是那个时候订立的。”

他的坦然态度显然鼓励了奎妮，短暂的犹豫后，她也坦白道：“昨天惊吓我的不是你的震惊，而是——我感觉到了爱没错，但还有恨和恐惧。你恨他恨极了，也怕他怕极了。你在巴黎说这一切都是为了爱，可如果连你自己也没能想清楚，又怎么带领、帮助其他人？”

她说完后，房间里陷入了长久的沉默。格林德沃迟迟没有回答，视线定在某个遥远的地方。奎妮露出同情的表情。

“悲伤。上一次晚餐时我也感觉到了，文达提起血盟的时候。”

格林德沃苦笑，仍半沉浸在久远的思绪中，这让他的眉目柔和了许多。“我不害怕邓布利多，奎妮。我不是说你错了。但如果我们之间有一个人感到害怕，那也是他害怕见我。因为我知道他不想面对的真相。”

“可他主动来了？”

格林德沃摇头，伸手握住胸口的挂坠。“邓布利多只是来给我血盟的，没有这个小东西我支持不了多久。但他已经走了。我们试着谈了谈，可惜我一开口他就要反驳，他一开口每句话都惹得我想发火。我们近三十年不往来了，曾经最亲密无间的人变成了如今的敌人，实话是，我们似乎已经忘了怎么和彼此交流。”

没有血盟就支持不了多久？可血盟的作用不是防止他们互相争斗吗，这里面到底有什么玄机？克雷登斯的心揪紧了。

“走了？可你不是唯一失控的人，他也是！”奎妮比格林德沃还着急，“他看到你时迸发的感情——我从没有见过这么矛盾又激烈的感情。深不见底的爱恋，着了魔般的痴迷，压得人仿佛要窒息似的的悔恨……他跟我听说过的‘邓布利多教授’截然不同。”

她喘了口气，才发现格林德沃无动于衷。她放下杯子，端详他的脸孔，渐渐醒悟。“你不再相信他了。”

“我曾经相信他说的每一句话，却为之付出了最惨痛的代价。”

格林德沃曲指在矮桌上轻敲，第四下时似乎做了个重要的决定。“我在巴黎说过你是无辜的，随时可以自由地离开。可你不但出席了集会，并且不顾家人、爱人的反对加入我们的事业，这份决心和勇气值得以真相回报。”

奎妮下意识地坐正。

“你知道关于血盟他们怎么说吗？只有最愚蠢的傻瓜才选择它。就我和邓布利多而言，我们不仅愚蠢而且太年轻了。”

就算不会读心术，克雷登斯也能看出他的悲伤。“当时我才十六岁，在德姆斯特朗上学。一次课后实验出了意外，与我一起操作的同学重伤不治。学校高层将过错都推到我头上，我被开除了，无处可去，也没有人可以投靠。”

“你的父母？”

格林德沃摇头。“都不在了。”

“我很遗憾。我父母也很早过世了，但我还有蒂娜。”

“我已经习惯了。我决定趁机周游世界，继续思考完善当时已有的想法。起初还不错，世界如此之大，充满未知可供探索。但做为一个读心者你，你也许有过这种感觉，如同立于一场风暴的中心高速自转，被纷杂的思想、人声和光怪陆离的现实扭成的巨型漩涡裹挟。某个时刻，你知道必须停止，继续下去唯有疯狂，可是那片五彩斑斓，华色璀璨的混乱中，偏偏找不出一件对的人、事或物。”

“我在巴黎有过这种感觉，幸亏文达找到了我。”她心有戚戚地说。

“那确实是桩幸事。”格林德沃说，“后来，我终于想起还有个亲人，一个我小时候见过的姑婆。我找到了她的住址，戈德里克山谷，邓布利多的家也在那。”

“你们在那里认识的？”

“是的。”

“他什么样？我学生时代看过他的变形术论文。他的专栏照片看起来比本人平和得多。”

“他已经相当擅长变形术了，这点倒是很一致。”说罢，格林德沃和奎妮一起笑了。他又补充，“邓布利多才华横溢，比我年长两岁，当时已经从霍格沃茨毕业，本来有无比光明的前程。可他的父母已不在世，有一对弟妹需要照顾。他的妹妹有重疾，弟弟脾气乖戾，都是麻瓜和保密法造成的。他为了他们不惜放弃前途留在村庄里，可惜不论他怎么做在他们看来都是错的。”

“这真是太不幸了。虽然我和蒂娜很早就必须独立，但我们俩相依为命感情非常好。你们是怎么认识的？”

“我姑婆介绍的，他们是邻居。邓布利多就像风暴中的磐石，一见面我立刻知道——就是他了。必须承认尝试各种办法撼动他很有意思，也让他开朗不少。”他轻笑，“我们截然不同，偏偏各方面都合得来，第一次有人真正理解我的想法、甚至能够启发我，只要我们在一起，没有去不了的地方，达不成的梦想……你想看看吗？”

“可以吗？”奎妮惊讶地问，难掩兴奋。

“现在看来是段充满遗憾的回忆，但它也塑造了后来的我，我并不以此为耻。虽然那之后保持大脑封闭术几乎成了种本能，不过刻意放松加上直接接触，以你的能力应该不成问题。” 格林德沃边说边向前倾身，示意奎妮将手搭到他的额角。

“梅林！”接触的瞬间她惊喘一声，像在水下憋气很久终于露出水面，张大嘴巴，整张脸被点亮了般，迸发出灿烂的笑容。

“你快乐极了，你们快乐极了！爱、被爱……你们对彼此的感情，你们的梦想，你们想要创造的世界，巫师能幸福自由生活的新世界！我从没有见过这么伟大辉煌的景象……”她一手按住胸口，发出梦幻的叹息声，眼中泪光晶莹。“你们决定把巴黎当作第一站。所以你在那里召开集会是吗？血盟，你们在订立血盟，为了——哦！”她突然脸颊绯红。

格林德沃轻轻拉开她的手。“恐怕之后的画面也不适合女士观看。你知道，那个年纪男孩。”

奎妮笑着掏出手巾抹泪。他们又沉默了一会儿，但气氛并不尴尬，相反很亲密。她悄声问，像不愿打搅某种宁静美好的东西。“什么把这些记忆变成了遗憾？”

“他的弟妹从没有喜欢过我，加上我们都是男人，二十八年前这还是犯罪，即使现在也有许多人不能容忍。后来他弟弟又听说了关于我退学的谣言，更加认定我腐化了邓布利多，诱使他抛弃家人，我和他爆发了激烈的争吵，他不仅在污蔑我，他否决我们，把我们的梦想说得一无是处……我太生气了，他跟我打了起来。魔法和拳脚。”

“邓布利多不在？他没有劝说或阻止你们？”

“他一言不发。后来他倒是出手了，选择帮他的弟弟。他也把错都推到了我头上，他看着我说——”格林德沃注视着奎妮的眼睛，一字一字地说：“‘你疯了。’”

奎妮瞪大眼睛，眼泪夺眶而出，这三个字像有实体般抽了她一巴掌。

“最终我只能一个人离开了戈德里克山谷。”

格林德沃转开头抹了把脸，似乎没发现到自己的手在发抖，那短短几秒钟，他再一次仿佛年轻了几十岁，苍白、脆弱，不设防。

“我花了点时间治愈伤口，至少是身体上的。然后把那个十六岁的少年禁锢起来，开始为实现我们的梦想奔走，尽管很明显只是我的梦想了。这段旅程中我遇到了许多同样因腐败的高层、陈旧落后的法律受苦的人，渴望变革但缺乏勇气、智慧和手段。为了不再有更多的悲剧发生，我愿意站出来，振臂高呼，说出其他人不敢说的真相，做他们不愿意做的脏活，毕竟我没有什么可失去的了……”

“血盟有两个作用，使彼此无法对抗的部分有不少魔法可以替代，它的独特之处是保存了缔结双方的一部分精华，它既能反应缔结者的状态，也能使用其中的能量治疗佩戴的一起。正如你看到的，我们缔结血盟的主要目的是抵消预视对我身体造成的负担，所以它由我保管而不是邓布利多。”

“我想，他拿到血盟后必然发现了属于我的部分已衰弱得微乎其微，但我没想到——到了这个地步，他不但没有破坏血盟，反而把它还了回来。你说昨天感到了恐惧，你没有错。我、邓布利多的出现搅乱了我，让那个早就被埋葬的傻小子又找到机会钻了出来。不不，真相是，他是我的一部分——直到现在也是——受伤太重，停留在那个夏天，再也没有能够成长。”

“我真的真的很遗憾。”奎妮吸鼻子，眼泪扑簌簌地往下淌，“有什么我能做的吗？”

格林德沃深深地看着她，接着他站起来单膝跪下，替她擦掉眼泪。“我只想要你别经历与我同样的遭遇。虽然我和邓布利多没能谈上几句，但我从他那问到了雅各布的下落。他被英国魔法部监管了。”

“什么？！”

“嘘——”他握住奎妮的手安抚，“以保护的名字，他们是这么说的。我相信纽特和蒂娜都在想办法帮他，但我们都知道他最好的下场不外乎被彻底抹掉记忆送回美国，这是魔法部的一贯做法，为了保密他们可不在意麻瓜的权力，而这一次他们将确保他的记忆再也无法恢复。”

“不！不！”要不是被抓着手，克雷登斯毫不怀疑奎妮会当场跳起来冲出去。

“你必须坚强，奎妮！”格林德沃加重语气，“雅各布能得到你的青睐必有他过人之处，但他毕竟只是个麻瓜，你要为了你们俩坚强。我有过一个预视，你们俩还会团聚，要不是莱斯特兰奇毁了我的水烟，我可以展示给你看。”

“你看到了？”奎妮哽咽着，小声问，“你的预言能精确到人？”

“我的预视总是能精确地看清人，时间和地点偶有差异。你们在一起，这我能肯定，你换了个发型，不那么卷，更长一些。他……他看起来瘦了点。”

奎妮破啼为笑。“早上文达刚建议我换个新发型，我说要考虑下。”

“会很美的。”格林德沃对着她左看右看，仿佛正在欣赏她的新发型，然后他换上严肃的表情，“但是为了实现预言，你必须照我说的做。我要你离开这，去已控制地区演讲，消除人们的顾虑。你有漂亮的脸孔，甜美的声音，但更重要的是你善识人心，还有一个可以感动无数人的故事，你和雅各布的爱情，保密法和魔法部对你们的迫害，你能让他们明白，这事业不是为了争名夺利，而是为了所有人的福祉。我们要解放的不光是纯血家族，还有几倍几十倍多的混血同胞，就像你和雅各布将来的孩子。”

奎妮边点头边笑边抹眼泪。“我一直很喜欢孩子。”

“一旦意识到你的影响力，魔法部将试图利用雅各布来控制你，这会为我们赢得救他的时间。我让阿伯内西负责，他对营救任务很有一套。如果有问题，我亲自出马。”

“你的身体？”

“只要血盟不破、只要它还在我身边并且邓布利多的那部分力量不出问题，便无妨。”

也就是说，格林德沃打一开始就没想要邓布利多死，他们的命拴在一块儿。如此之多的谎言……每次克雷登斯自以为识破了它们，恰恰是另一个骗局的开始。

“什么时候动身，现在？”

“别着急。”格林德沃慢慢起身，他的动作不太灵便，但拒绝了奎妮的搀扶。“吃点东西，好好休息，明天再出发。我让文达陪你去，再另外派几个人暗中保护。”

“谢谢，谢谢你为我们做的一切。”奎妮站起来送他。快走到门口时她脚一顿，忽然说，“这事可能轮不到我说什么，不过，我明天就要走了，奥睿利乌斯他——”

克雷登斯一惊，差点儿以为被发现了。

“他怎么了？”

“他对你有感情。”奎妮比划着手势，边想边说，“很深的感情，但也非常混乱。我知道你不想伤害他，但他很痛苦也很迷茫……”

格林德沃扬眉，看了她几秒，似乎没料到她会在这时候提起个几乎没跟她说上过几句话的男孩。克雷登斯也没有料到。他思考了片刻，才郑重地回答：“我不想伤害他，恰恰相反，他对我非常重要和特殊，以至于我必须为他安排好每一步路才能安心。”

重要。特殊。

“……他渴望爱和关怀，矛盾的是过去的经历令他自卑、多疑，喜怒无常，无法相信有人爱他，导致他的想法时刻在变，前一秒他全心全意地信赖你，恨不得为你付出一切，下一秒可能只是个眼神疏忽，他立刻胡思乱想、满心愤懑，将之前的种种尽数推翻。”

**_我们没有……对吧？_ **

奎妮说：“蒂娜跟我谈起过，他的性格与成长环境有很大的关系。”

格林德沃点头。“利用、引诱、胁迫才是他熟悉的东西，为了不吓跑他，也因为非常时期非常状况，一开始我不得不也使用了这些手段，结果虽然让他来到我身边，他的心却与我疏远了。他的情绪始终不能稳定需要宣泄渠道，否则随时可能失控，正是因此我才将他愤怒不甘转嫁到邓布利多头上。本想等他能彻底控制默默然后再做其他打算，没想到邓布利多的到来把计划都打乱了。他现在那么痛苦不安，我负有不可推卸的责任。”

……

“你对他有什么打算吗？”奎妮问。

克雷登斯的心悬到了嗓子眼。

“他是一块璞玉，我希望能够亲手引导他成长，帮助他成为他本应该成为的人——一个受人尊敬，懂得爱和被爱的强大巫师，找到人生的目标。”格林德沃蹙眉叹气，“可惜目前看来，他的力量突飞猛进，思想却在原地打转。他仍然没明白自己究竟要什么，即不明白其中的意义，也没有用心去思考。他说要知道身世，知道后却满不在乎，连他的凤凰都不知去向，还抵触其他人用真名称呼他。我向他许诺了一个未来，然而我看得出他一个字也不相信。我确实有些不知道该拿他怎么办了……尤其是，他的感情恐怕不全是单方面的。”

不全是单方面的？

不全是单方面的……

不全是单方面的！

“别担心。不管他要什么，中心都是你。他不会大脑封闭术，所以这点我能肯定。请不要放弃他。”

不全是单方面的！

格林德沃失笑，打开门。“我当然不会。我向他许诺了一个未来不是吗？我愿尽一切力量去实现。”

一个未来！

“那我就放心了。”

不全是单方面的！

“顺便问一句，你能对他的真——默默然，读心吗？”

一个未来！不全是单方面的！

“不行，类似摇晃装满沙子的木盒，只有沙沙的噪音。”

默默然也加入进来： ** _一个未来！不是单方面的！_**

“我明白了。”

克雷登斯没有听到他们互相道别，满心满脑子都被那两句话塞满了。他来到纽蒙迦德的第一天，得到了一根魔杖和一个新名字，格林德沃告诉他——“我们将一起重塑世界，名垂青史。”

而现在，那个人承认——“他的感情不全是单方面的。”

他做梦似的往上飘，然后才意识到搞错了方向，休息室跟会议室在同一层楼，连忙调头向下渗透，匆忙间撕裂了奎妮房间里的一小片墙纸。

他刚在休息室落地站稳，门被格林德沃推开了。

“等得不耐烦了？”

克雷登斯用力摇头。

格林德沃上下打量他，奇道：“有什么高兴的事吗？”

克雷登斯又用力摇了下头，再也忍不住笑容。笑，没有想象中难，神奇地让周围的事物变得明亮鲜艳，并且为他赢得了一个回应的微笑。

“我的男孩有小秘密了嗯？”格林德沃走过来搂住他的肩膀，不无纵容地说，“别傻站着。陪我走走。”

格林德沃的欺骗、隐瞒、误导甚至伤害，过去的现在的将来的，都是为了他和他们的未来。饶了一大圈，克雷登斯似乎又回到了原点，不过这一次他终于能够确定自己究竟想要什么了。没有必要说出来，他的国王将会看到。


	3. Chapter 3

格林德沃说的走走，实际上是第二次带克雷登斯去他为他建造的黑塔。

踏入塔内依然犹如踏入幽冥之地，四周的黑色物质如沸水般翻腾涌动，比上一回更深厚浓稠，内部的红色光芒也更密集，飘忽流转忽明忽暗，好似有无数只躲在暗处的凶兽眨着猩红的眼睛。不用格林德沃开口，克雷登斯释放默默然，黑色的颗粒无声咆哮，凝聚成粗大的触手从四面八方突入无垠深邃，征服、吸收，变得更大更强。

被如此可怖的景象包围，格林德沃却陶醉得像站在世界中心的舞台上，蓝色冰焰从地底窜出，化作无数条火蛇为他们欢呼，将他们拥抱。

他们的力量每分每秒都在增长，但格林德沃的火焰丝毫不落弱势，之后更汇聚成一条壮观的蛇形生物。它身披燃烧的鳞片，须发怒张，头上有角，巡视领地般在莫可名状的黑暗生物中飞腾游弋，带来一种奇异的安全感。不论克雷登斯变得多么强大，不论默默然钻得多深延展得多远，黑暗的国土扩张地多么广袤，他们不用害怕迷失方向。格林德沃是不灭的光，是照亮深渊的不泯之火，他永远都在世界的中心。

他们被他吸引，向他聚拢。随着默默然的收缩，火焰重归地底，石头墙面裸露出来，布满红色发亮的怪异文字符号。上一次他们没有把塔内的黑色物质吸收殆尽，这次他们办到了。空荡荡的石塔内部远不如之前感觉的那么大，一定是某种空间魔法起了作用。

格林德沃的脚下也踩着一个巨大的猩红色法阵，没有黑色物质的遮蔽，血光照映在他苍白的脸孔上，既凶残又艳丽。

“很好，很好，”格林德沃环顾四周，“没想到这么快……你做得好极了！”

夸奖令他们欣喜若狂颤栗不已，他们旋转盘绕，通过每一个细微的颗粒饱览他们的国王——那削瘦挺拔的身躯，向半空高昂的头颅，露出修长的脖颈和突起的喉结，因为兴奋和幽暗的光线而放大的瞳孔，嘴唇微微开启……啊，克雷登斯记得从那两片嘴唇间吐出的温热气息，他想知道它们贴在皮肤上的触感。

数条触手伸向格林德沃，环绕住他，一圈一圈缠绕蠕动，从肩背到胸腹，从胸腹到腰胯，沿大腿往下，隔着靴子卷住脚踝。

“男孩？”

这个藐视众生的男人，在他们的怀抱里竟生出几分易碎的假象。也许不完全是假象，他的血盟……

克雷登斯恢复人形，圈着格林德沃腰身的触手被他的手臂替代。这是他第一次主动拥抱对方，也可能是第一次注意到自己才是两人中更高的那个。尽管魔力强大，气场无与伦比，格林德沃的身体却与强壮沾不上边。

他一直这么瘦吗？克雷登斯不无担忧地想着。就成年人而言，格林德沃未免太单薄了。

**_保护。我们，强壮。_ **

格林德沃不会喜欢这个想法，尽管需要时能展现出极有说服力的谦逊、诚恳，他骨子里刻着骄傲。克雷登斯将脑袋埋进他的肩窝嗅闻，还是没找到那丁点儿性事的气味来自哪里，倒是有个邓布利多的吻痕从丝巾下边露了出来，非常、非常碍眼。

“它喜欢你。”

像是为克雷登斯的话作证，少许黑色颗粒释出，聚成几绺卷须缠上格林德沃的手腕，轻轻描摹肌理。

再次开口时，格林德沃听起来相当惊讶。“你的默默然能够独立思考？”

**_我们可以。_** 默默然抢答，克雷登斯无视了它。“我们”是关键，它只是他意识的延伸。当他生活在养母的阴影下，不明白自己发生了什么时，默默然仅仅是他释放混乱、愤怒与恐惧的渠道。而现在随着他们的力量不断增强、协调，对所处的位置终于有所把握，它更清醒也更多嘴了。

**_…………_ **

“它有情绪。它、它对你有感情。” ** _我们的告白糟透了。_** “这很奇怪吗？我是说，它开始有感情了？”

“闻所未闻？没错，但我不会用奇怪来形容。你卓然超凡，我的男孩。你是有记载以来存活最久的默然者，没有人确切地知道你还有多大潜力。”格林德沃稍一停顿，又说，“从现在起，你身上或默默然的任何新变化要第一时间告诉我，记住了？”

克雷登斯点头，带动嘴唇擦过那片吻痕。格林德沃吞咽了下，能感到肌肉的牵动。说来奇怪，他不光手指冰冷，连包覆大动脉、离心脑更近的脖颈竟也没有明显的热度。

“说话。”

“我记住了。”克雷登斯想了想，正准备提起餐桌化灰和在其他物质中穿行的新能力，格林德沃开始往后退。他没有松手，臂弯里的身躯绷紧了。

“好了，好了。”格林德沃又拍拍他的后背，再次试图不着痕迹地推开他。“该回去了。”

这多少印证了克雷登斯的一个猜测，尽管经常利用肢体接触达到目的，但格林德沃似乎并不喜欢被其他人主动碰触。出于说不清的原因，他更兴奋了。要是再不放手，格林德沃很快会失去耐心甚至动怒，但克雷登斯是特别的——

**_不是单方面的。一个未来。_ **

格林德沃会容忍他的小小冒犯，对吗？

“奥睿利乌斯。”

警告不言而喻。另一方面，格林德沃能轻易用魔法摆脱他，却一动没动。畏畏缩缩得不到任何东西。如果克雷登斯从对方与奎妮的谈话中学到了什么，那就是国王的期许不光包含强大的力量，还有坚定的意志。

“你说我做得很好。”

“我说过。”

“我要奖励。”克雷登斯瓮声瓮气地宣布，更深地埋进去，伸出舌头舔舐那片诱惑他多时的皮肤。

“你——”嘴唇下方的肌肉猛然抽紧，他索性一不做二不休，张嘴含住邓布利多制造的吻痕用力吸吮。格林德沃的声音戛然而止，变成强行压抑的吸气声，仿佛事情的发展脱出了他的预料。“够了。”

他的声音动摇了，脉搏加速，纤薄的皮肤被反复吸吮亲吻，很快便沾染上克雷登斯执意带来的热意和濡湿。也许是敏感，也许是对于他过低的体温而言，这一切太灼热了，他颈侧的肌肉连连抽动，控制不住似的往后缩脖子。

克雷登斯收紧手臂，叼住那一小块吻痕用牙齿研磨。耳边的吸气声变成一记闷哼。突然，他头皮剧痛，被揪住头发往后拉开。

“你是狗吗！”格林德沃呵斥道。

随着上半身被迫往后仰，他们的下身不可避免地紧贴到一块儿。两个人都硬了，没有什么比这更能鼓舞克雷登斯。他热得像要烧起来了，耳朵里尽是血液奔流声，唯一能看到的是格林德沃脖子上扯开的领巾和那大块泛着水光、已开始发紫的新痕迹——完美地覆盖住了邓布利多的吻痕。

打小他就知道不同人的皮肤对外力反应不同。有些孩子（比如他自己）很耐打；有些恰恰相反，一记不太重的掌掴便能造成好几天退不下去的红肿、淤青和指印。格林德沃的皮肤显然属于后者，苍白的肤色和发型无异于雪上加霜，将最细微的罪证也曝露在施予者眼前。

“你好大胆子。我允许你了？”

格林德沃动了真怒，目光如刀，手劲大得几乎将他的头皮硬生生扯下来。如果克雷登斯还有理智，会忙不迭地低头道歉退回安全线。然而欲望迷人心神，叫人生幻想，说不可说的话。

“为什么不行？我哪比不上邓布利多？你吻他，你允许他、他——”可恶，他用力吸鼻子，“你根本没指望他来救你，他打乱了你和你所有的计划！除了血盟里那点能量，他哪一点比我有资格？”

格林德沃脸色一变。“你从哪听来——”

“我做得好极了！你自己说的！‘我只看到那孩子有极其强大的力量。不论是男是女，不超过十岁。’你亲口承认的，‘我的预视总是能精确地看清人。’你从一开始就知道我是默然者，你为了我才去的纽约！”

他越说便深信深信事实正是如此，早在格林德沃用伪装的面孔现身纽约之前，极可能距离他们第一次见面数年之前，他就已经被暗中注意、观察，身陷重重罗网而不自知。

“我的养母、妹妹，那些人和事……”克雷登斯对着模糊的视线拼命瞪大眼睛，他记得格林德沃说过的每一个字。接近、安慰、诱哄和后来的辱骂——“都是为了刺激我，激发默默然的力量。我办到了！我活了下来，背弃想救我的人，穿过你的火回到你身边。你说过那都是为了我。你说我要赢得资格，我赢得了。为什么你还是对我这么吝啬？！”

他大口喘气，头皮痛得要命，心跳如鼓擂。他可能说了不该说破的话，但只有一点儿忐忑，更多的是从未体会过的酣畅快意。

格林德沃松开他的头发，表情高深莫测。“你出息了啊，男孩。忤逆我……跟踪我……偷听我和女士的交谈，而且没有被发现。”

**_他仍然没有对我们动手。他容忍了我们。_ **

格林德沃的声音敛去怒火和怪罪，轻柔得叫人胆寒。异瞳紧锁克雷登斯，里面有研判也有惊奇和别的东西，像又重新认识了他一次。“你最好想明白了接下来该说什么，奥睿利乌斯·邓布利多。”

克雷登斯讨厌这个名字，但又矛盾地喜欢格林德沃念它时的发音吐字。

**_他爱力量。我们就是力量。_ **

“你见过我的力量。现在我还可以融入物质在其中穿行——一切物质。”

不够。

“活人，任何人。渗透皮肤、内脏不被发现，从里到外吞噬，撑破他们，挫骨扬灰。给我一个名字，我证明给你看。”经过刚才的强化，他能办到。

“就这些？”

格林德沃轻舔嘴唇，退后两步，似笑非笑。权威又披上他的肩头。他爱力量，更爱凌驾力量之上的权力。

“求你！”

克雷登斯追上前。迎着对方的视线，屈膝跪到冰冷的石头上。他的腿在发抖，想和做终究不同。时隔两个月，一样的话再说一遍，心境和背后的含义、分量却都不一样了。“允许我，求你。”

“那么，你终于知道该怎么做了？”

“一切，为了你。”他回答，“任何事，只在你的允许下。”

当格林德沃的手又回到他的头上，手指插进发丝，克雷登斯知道自己赌对了。把力量，愿意为他犯的罪赤裸裸地展示，然后拱手交出控制权，让他成为绝对的主导者，这份权力是格林德沃无法拒绝的，即使他有无数种办法达到目的，主动臣服总是更能满足掌权者的欲望。

“没有那么难不是吗，我的好男孩。”

格林德沃俯身，银瞳藏不住他放大全黑的瞳孔，紧身皮裤也遮不住勃发的欲望，他就是罪孽本身，而克雷登思早已身处深渊。

突然间先前的羞耻和犹豫显得毫无道理，甚至有点儿可笑。他抱住格林德沃的腰，把脸颊贴到裤裆上磨蹭，用鼻梁拱动。 _格林德沃的欲望与头皮上带着凉意的手指截然不同，火热湿润，隔着薄薄一层潮湿的料子将前液在他的脸颊上抹开。_ 皮革和情欲混合的气息钻进鼻子，叫人 _心荡神迷。_

_**我们的。** _

可惜国王的慷慨只持续了几秒钟，正当他不由自主地将下身往对方腿上压时，再次被揪住头发往后拉，不得不仰起头露出脖子。

格林德沃哑然失笑。“你是发情了吗？”

“允许我。”他求道，被沾湿的那边脸颊在空气中发冷。格林德沃可以用一百种精心构筑的言语讽刺他，可是身体的反应骗不了人，他也为克雷登斯——他的男孩，湿透了。

一根手指伸到他眼前，左右摇晃。

“可是——”

“可是你今天也带来了意外的灵感和启发，所以我再给你一次机会和一些答案。仔细听好了。”格林德沃弯下腰，贴近他的耳朵低语，“第一，我知道邓布利多会来，你以为他为什么能那么轻易地进入主塔？我给他留了个后门——仍然留着，直到他永远地回到我身边。”

_“_ 第二，不要试图跟他比较，你晚来了二十八年。你办不到，没人可以，而且我不需要两个阿不思·邓布利多。我说过许多次你是独一无二的，不想再重复了。这是第一次也是最后一次——你占据我心中极其特殊的位置……黑暗肮脏，你的最爱，你滋生、壮大的地方，无人有资格与你分享。”

格林德沃的声音低哑得几近呢喃，带着潮热的气息灌进耳中席卷全身，加上他的话，克雷登斯闭起眼呻吟，几乎就这么射了出来。他的裤子快被撑破了，湿答答地粘在皮肤上又热又痒。

“第三——看着我。”格林德沃放开他的头发，直起身充满整个视野，“我制定规则，我决定谁有资格。你想要奖励，你最好从现在开始集中注意力，因为三天后我会带你回到这，那时才是真正的考验。如果你成功通过，你会知道我可以多么……不吝啬。”

“如果失败了？”

“让我们这么说，迄今存活最久的默然者记录便到此为止了。”说罢，格林德沃拍拍他的脸颊，消失在了空气中。

克雷登斯从地上爬起来，走到法阵的中央，感受格林德沃的魔法轻轻激荡他的皮肤。三天后的考验必然凶险无比，但是——

**_飞蛾扑火在所不惜。_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我只看到那孩子有极其强大的力量。不论是男是女，不超过十岁——这是GG在神兽1假扮成部长时跟CB说的话。记得看到过一个推特截图，罗琳说当时GG撒了谎。


End file.
